


Helping Hands

by Johnlockthedoors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/pseuds/Johnlockthedoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are acquaintances in high school.</p><p>Harry is home from Uni and John is having a bad night at home and can't sleep. So, he randomly texts Sherlock and fluffiness ensues.</p><p>I'm rubbish at this, just read it. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me and something I decided to write up. 
> 
> You never know what your mind will come up with when you're either bored, can't sleep or on break at work. ;)

 [](http://s64.photobucket.com/user/Johnlockthedoors/media/b48dd9691a2c199fa2e4383ca9553d13_zpsyfybkgfk.jpg.html)  


"Hey...You awake?"

"I'm always awake...who is this?" ~SH  
  
"Oh...Uh...It's John. John Watson, we're lab partners in science. We have that assignment we are working on?"  
  
"....Right. So, at half eleven at night you decide to text me about the assignment?" ~SH  
  
"Oh uhh...No, actually. That's...Well, that's not why I was texting you at all...but now that I think about it, I don't know why I texted you, in particular...Sorry, you can go back to....whatever it was you were doing."  
  
"Oh, it's just as well. I wasn't getting anywhere with this case anyway." ~SH  
  
"....A case?"  
  
"Yes. A case. What were you texting me for, if not the assignment, then, John Watson from science lab?" ~SH  
  
"Oh umm...Well, I just...look forget it. I'm sorry to bother you. It's ridiculous, really, just ignore me...ignore all of this."  
  
"....Why won't you just tell me?" ~SH  
  
"Because I...Look, just forget it okay? Please?"  
  
"I don't particularly want to forget it. You were the one to text me the least you can do is tell me why." ~SH  
  
"God, you're not going to let this go are you?"  
  
"Not a chance!" ~SH  
  
"You realize I know who it is I am speaking to so therefore you don't need to sign your texts, right?"  
  
"Did you text me just to grade my social networking skills, John Watson from Science lab?" ~SH  
  
"Haha...No. No, I did not, Sherlock Holmes, My genius lab partner."  
  
"....Did you just?" ~Sh  
  
"Shit! I meant Mr. not....not 'My." Because, you're not...I mean, you're not mine..Obviously, you're a genius but you're not anybody's you are not...I uhh...Shit. Look I...I'm sorry. Just...Shit."  
  
"I think I'll have to continue conversing with you if that is the result I get, just for sheer entertainment value." ~SH  
  
"You...Wait. You're not...mad or embarrassed?"  
  
"....No. Should I be? Is that the social norm in these situations?" ~SH  
  
"How about we start from the beginning?"  
  
"Well that would just be tedious and besides you still didn't tell me WHY you texted me i nthe first place." ~SH  
  
"Fine! My god you're really adamant aren't you?"  
  
"Well when it comes to you interrupting me in the middle of an experiment and then refusing to tell me why, then yes. I am. Now...enlighten me." ~SH  
  
"....I need...A frie....someone to talk to. A sort of....distraction, I suppose."  
  
"Oh? Well, I can't say I am surprised. Given what I know about you it was only a matter of time before you reached out to someone for help, even if it is just to talk." ~SH  
  
"What...you know about me? Wait! What do you know about me? Has Molly been bragging again?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about but no. What I know I know only from simple observation." ~SH  
  
"Okay you tell me what and how and I'll tell you exactly why I texted you. Deal?"  
  
"....Deal!" ~SH  
  
"Great! Go ahead."  
  
"Well to start I know that although you have clean clothing  all of it is at least....three years old? It suggests that you cannot afford new ones for school every year, like most students so often do. The state of your bag and even your car, hand-me-downs, prove that you're family is struggling financially but there seems to be something else there, as well." ~SH  
  
"....Go on."  
  
"Struggling financially, yes but you seem extra tired when you arrive to classes in the morning. Suggests lack of sleep or restless sleep when you do finally go. You have a sibling, older, who is away, likely at university since you rarely mention him and he is willing to give you everything he owns or owned without hesitation and without ever contacting you again." ~SH  
  
"You have a newer style mobile, not something you could afford, no, no, no. He gave this to you. It means he wants you to stay in touch but he doesn't want to feel obligated or guilty for his actions, so it's a sort of convenient peace offering, clever one, too. Most likely unfavorable and I'm guessing your entire reason for contacting me given the late hour and that it is Spring break." ~SH  
  
"I'm guessing some kind of domestic has either happened or is happening and you're in need of either companionship or a distraction, in which case I am wholly surprised that I was the one you contacted unless, of course, you don't want your closer friends to know because, God forbid, they see weakness in the star of the football team, am I right?" ~SH  
  
"....God! How do you do that?"  
  
".....You didn't answer my question." ~SH  
  
"Yes. God yes, exactly right....but HOW?"  
  
"Impressive. Didn't expect to be right about everything. It's called the Science of Deduction. It's a simple observational skill, anyone can do it if they bothered to pay any small amount of attention to the detail of everyday people." ~SH  
  
"Well, there is one thing you got wrong."  
  
"What?!" ~SH  
  
"Harry is my sister."  
  
"Sister! Oh...Always something." ~SH  
  
"So....you don't mind talking to me then?"  
  
"I'm still here, aren't I?" ~SH  
  
"Yeah....Huh! Yeah, I suppose you are."  
  
"So, your sister and your parents are having a domestic, you're afraid that someone is going to walk out and you're most afraid of never seeing or speaking with her ever again aren't you?" ~SH  
  
"I....Yeah...I suppose I am."  
  
"...So what can I do for you, Mr. Watson?"~SH  
  
"Just....talk to me? It could be about anything...I don't rightly care. I just need a distraction. Please?"  
  
"Right oh. So, again, what can I do for you? Did you have a specific topic in mind? Did you want to meet somewhere or did you just want to listen to my voice because it calms you and makes you feel safe?"~SH  
  
"....I didn't....I never...How did you?...I mean why do you think? Fuck."  
  
"...Deduction remember. I am, after all, your genius." ~wink~  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"Not quite but we'll have that discussion another day."~SH  
  
"Oh God, stop!! I'm laughing too hard, They'll hear me!"  
  
"Haha you're the one who texted me. Should have known better."~SH  
  
"Yes, thank you, I'll remember that for next time."  
  
"Right. So....Are you worried they may get violent?"~SH  
  
"It's...Oh God, it's not that bad but I'm afraid to be involved in it and I feel badly for my sister but at the same time I sympathize with my sister."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I understand."~SH  
  
"Yeah. I just don't ...God, never mind."  
  
"No. I don't want to forget...Tell me, please?"~SH  
  
"....You're not going to leave me along until I do, are you?"  
  
"Not at all."~SH  
  
"....I don't want to be here right now."  
  
"....."~SH

"Look, I wasn't....I didn't mean to imply that...I just...Oh, fuck."  
  
"....You could...come here. I mean, my family is out for the week so the place is empty, apart from myself."~SH  
  
"I....Really? Go...there? With...with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not? I promise I won't kill you or hide the body in the 5 acres of land we have behind the house."~SH ~Wink~  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
"I thought it was worth a laugh. So...Does that mean you're going to come over, then?"~SH  
  
"You'll have to give me directions. Also, I don't have much in the way of cab fair so I might be walking a bit...Actually, ugh, forget it, this...this is a bad idea. I will just stay home."  
  
"No....I mean, it's fine. I'll send a car for you. They can pick you up in 15 minutes and take you directly to the house. No unexpected stops or anything of the like on the way, unless you request them. They are safe, I promise you."~SH  
  
"....I don't know...I don't want anyone to go out of there way, just for me."  
  
"It's ....It's not though....I mean, it's what they are hired for and it's not...just for you." ~SH  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"I...Well, to be honest, I don't ever have friends come here. In fact, I don't have friends, so....yeah. I'm sorry, It's a bit unexpected but more than a little welcome." ~SH  
  
"You don't have?...God, perhaps the pair of us could use someone tonight, huh?"  
  
"Yeah....So I might have just told the driver to head out. I know you live outside of London, if you send me your address I could have him there in less than 15."~SH  
  
"Okay, I've sent you my details...Uhm, Sherlock?"  
  
"Yes, John?"~SH  
  
"It's really late...How will I...get home?"~SH  
  
"Well, it IS a Friday night and tomorrow is Saturday...I was kind of thinking ....hoping, really, that you would...I don't know, spend the night?"~SH  
  
"Really? You...You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Ten minutes, pack a bag." ~SH  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind...I, well, I get...lonely, here, by myself. There are only so many experiments you can do and only so much small talk you can engage in before it becomes tedious." ~SH  
  
"Right....My bag is packed. Uhm...I'll be outside, waiting. I don't want my family to pull me into an argument. I'll have you waiting all night if that's the case."  
  
"Yes, please don't do that. I'm already growing impatient as it is." ~SH  
  
"God, I know it sounds weird but, me too."  
  
"...I don't think it's weird, at all." ~SH  
  
"No, well you wouldn't. Would you?"  
  
"Suppose not." ~SH  
  
"Climbing into the car. I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"I'll be waiting." ~SH  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
"Yes, John?" ~SH  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course." ~SH  
  
Arriving at the house about 15 minutes later John gets out of the car and finds himself inside a large garage with a Holmes Manner sign on the inside. He is ushered into the house and pointed up the stairs towards Sherlock's bedroom where he politely, and nervously, knocks on the door.  
  
"It's open. You can come in, John." A deep voice from the other side said quietly, calmly.  
  
"Right...Okay." John's voice was less calm and more nervous as he turned the handle and opened the door, walking into the pristine, mostly white, room with blue and black accents.  
  
"Hello." Sherlock looked up from an experiment, of sorts, he had been working on at his desk and smiled openly at the other boy.  
  
"Hi...Wow, this place is amazing, Sherlock." He smiles back and looks around for a place to sit, finding only the bed and choosing to stand.  
  
"It's just home but, I suppose, to you it must seem so."  
  
Sherlock stood and offered to take John's bag. He placed it on the chair he was previously sat on and looked around as well, biting his lip.  
  
"So uhh...I have a flat screen, we could...I don't know, watch movies or ....telly?" ~SH  
  
"Yeah...Yeah, that's good. What do you usually watch?" John started to feel more comfortable as he eased himself down onto the side of Sherlock's large king size bed.  
  
"Uhm...Well, I have been binge watching some shows...but...I mean, we could watch something you like it...doesn't have to be what I want." Sherlock seemed nervous and John realized this was probably his very first experience with having a friend in his room.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm pretty open actually. What were you watching?" John decided to try a more friendly approach.  
  
Looking from the telly to John he bit his lip "Doctor Who and Torchwood." He looked away closing his eyes, waiting for the laughter and teasing to start.  
  
"Oh really?! What series are you on? God please tell me you're at least up to Eleven. I do love Ten but my god, I can't watch that regeneration again! It broke me the first time."  
  
Sherlock opened his eyes as his heart began to pound. He realized he was not being laughed at but actually honestly inquired about the show he has come to love.  
  
"God no! I can't watch that again, either. Rose and ten just...God, no. I am actually just about to watch The Curse of the Black Spot. Are you that far along yet?" He looked at John hopeful and grinning, though he didn't realize it yet.  
  
"That's perfect! Yes, alright let's watch, then!" John was all smiles and excitement as he hopped onto Sherlock's bed not giving a second thought to how awkward it might be for the other teen.  
  
  
"Right uhm...Should I? ...Y-Yes, I probably should. I'll just sit over here." He moved to the desk chair he was previously sat in and John gave him a puzzled look but didn't say anything.  
  
Once the episode began though, he noticed Sherlock fidgeting and squirming uncomfortably and he decided to speak up.  
  
"Look, Sherlock, if my being on the bed makes you uncomfortable, I don't mind sitting on the floor so you can have the bed. I don't want you to be this uncomfortable in your own house."  
  
Sherlock looked at him, as he paused the episode, and just blinked. Not used to others being so considerate he didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"I...Well, it is a little difficult to see the screen from here. I suppose, the bed would be more comfortable but..." Sherlock bit his lip and looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"But what?" John asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable either. I mean, that's the whole reason you're here, to get you away from an uncomfortable situation, right?" Sherlock was antsy now. Sitting at the edge of the desk chair he so desperately wanted to be up on the bed.  
  
"Right...So, what do you propose then, Sherlock?" John just watched him nervously but feeling excited and enjoying himself, as well.  
  
Sherlock closed his eyes. Unable to look at John when he spoke the words.  
  
"Would you mind if I shared the bed with you then?" He was waiting for the protest. He was waiting for the insult or for the joke to be made...He held his breath, but it didn't come.  
  
"No, not at all. Come here." John patted the bed beside him and adjusted some of the pillows behind them and smiled back at Sherlock, if he noticed Sherlock's utter embarrassment, he didn't let it show.  
  
Sherlock's heart soared and he actually grinned as he practically ran to the bed and jumped onto the pile of blankets and pillows next to his new friend. Smiling so big it hurt.  
  
"Better?" John asked genuinely.  
  
"God yes, much. Thank you." He grabbed the remote and pressed play as he sat back against the pillows and the headboard.  
  
"Why are you thanking me? It's your bed and your house. I should be thanking you." John was calm and quiet as he spoke.  
  
"I'm not used to this...You're the first person I've ever had visit." Sherlock's fingers picked at an invisible pull in the perfect fabric of the blankets on his bed.  
  
"God you must be so lonely." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to second guess them. He mentally kicked himself but decided to just go with it anyway. It's not like he could take them back now.

Sherlock shot him a look of both fear and uncertainty before he spoke.  
  
"I....Some...Sometimes, yes. My brother, when he comes home from Uni, it's not so bad. Mostly though, it's just me. I keep myself occupied, or try to, until bed time then during school and after I just do my assigned homework, experiment a little, watch telly and go to bed. Early most nights because well, I've nothing else to do, really."  
  
"Wow, my God, Sherlock I...I had no idea." He felt suddenly awful. He felt sick but more than that, he felt suddenly very protective of Sherlock and his lonely heart.  
  
"Yeah well, no offense but, it's not like anyone ever asks about my day at school, you know?" Sherlock stared at the screen trying hard not to let his emotions show but his lip trembled and he was sure John Watson noticed.  
  
John stared at Sherlock like he was seeing him for the first time. His heart broke for the other boy and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel better.  
  
"Sherlock?..."  
  
"Yes, John?"  
  
Sherlock was embarrassed and trying hard not to let it show. His lip was trembling and he might have been shaking with both fear and upset. He tried hard to blink back tears and it worked until he felt his heart pound at John Watson's next words.  
  
"Look, I am sorry if this upsets you or makes you uncomfortable but...you've never had anybody hold you, before, have you?" John looked at the other boy curiously and hopefully.  
  
  
"...N-No. I...I haven't....Why?" Sherlock's heart was beating out of his chest as he watched John, feeling both nervous and surprisingly extremely hopeful.  
  
"Would you let me? We can still watch the show....It just, it...Well, I don't know. It helps, sometimes." John shrugged feeling suddenly very self conscious.  
  
Sherlock's heart was pounding and he looked around the room biting his lip as his face flushed a deep red. He turned back to John, deciding to face him and let his true emotions show through. He was met with warm, very warm and very deep blue eyes. Eyes that were open and honest and appeared to seem just as hopeful as he, himself, felt.  
  
Nodding, Sherlock began to shake and his breath picked up as he spoke.  
  
"Yes...Oh God, yes please!"  
  
John's heart felt light as he let the breath go he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
  
"Great! Okay then, come here."  
  
He moved down on the bed so he was laying down, pulling a few pillows with him for support. He opened his arms and giggled when Sherlock all but jumped into them. He wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed happily, loving how the other teen felt in his arms.  
  
"Oh wow, John."  
  
  
Sherlock was not used to the sensation of being held. The feeling of simply being close to someone else and listening to their heart beat, all while the overwhelming feeling of warmth washed over him was something entirely new. God how he loved it, though.

 

"Hmm, I do love a good cuddle and God, this is comfortable."  
  
John reached for the remote to press play and when he wrapped his arm back around Sherlock he gave a quick squeeze eliciting an unexpected moan from the other boy.  
  
Embarrassed and trying to his his face Sherlock quickly placed his arms up over his face to hide from his sudden and unexpected reaction.  
  
"Hey!....Hey, none of that now. Come on. It's okay, it's...It's actually normal, believe it or not."  
  
He smiled down at the other teen and ran his hand through his hair, something he had always longed to do. The thick, black curls had been beckoning his hands to run through them ever since he met the other boy.  
  
"It...It is?" Sherlock asked.  
  
His face was still hidden but he dared open one eyes to look up at John's friendly and smiling face.  
  
"Yes, it's quite enjoyable and, if I'm honest, it's one of my favorite parts of cuddling. Just knowing the other person is enjoying it as much as I am. So no more covering your face, alright?"  
  
Sherlock smiled up at him and brought his arms down and wrapped them around John's upper arms and shoulders, laying his head on John's chest.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sherlock all but whispered against John's chest.  
  
"For what? I seem to recall it was me who contacted you needing a friend."  
  
John was teasing Sherlock, in a playful way, running his hand along his back and playing with his curls.  
  
"For coming over. For holding me and....I suppose, for not mocking me." Sherlock was very quiet and very heartfelt with his words.  
  
"It's no problem, Sherlock. Really. I'm glad I did actually. I think we both benefit from this."  
  
Sherlock nodded and rubbed his head against John's chest before his eyes began to fall shut.  
  
John noticed his steady breathing and chuckled inwardly, gently reaching for the remote he turned off the telly and placed the remote on the bedside table. Pulling a blanket around them he sighed as he let out a yawn and allowed himself to fall asleep in the other boys arms.  
  
  
Morning came with no alarms or shouting family members, just the solid warmth of the teen in his arms and the sunlight beaming through a crack in the curtains of Sherlock's window. John was the first one awake and he smiled down at the sleepy teen who seemed to be struggling with the idea of waking up, himself.  
  
"Mmm, morning." John said, quietly and affectionately.  
  
"Morning." Sherlock replied with a bit of a flush and a smile on his face. He stretched but made no move to get out of bed.  
  
"God I don't want to move. That was, by far, the best sleep I've ever gotten...Thank you, John."  
  
John felt on cloud nine until he remembered his family and how he had not told them he'd be out all night.  
  
"I have to let my parents know I'm alright." He sat up gently and Sherlock rolled onto his side to give him more space to move around in.  
  
John swiped his phone...."Oh..." His face was sad and seemingly disappointed.  
  
"John? What's wrong?" Sherlock asked feeling both curious and worried for the boy.  
  
"Not even one missed message...I guess...Well, they didn't even realize I'd gone out then." John tossed his phone back on the bedside table and laid back on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, John." It was really all he could offer.  
  
"Nah, not your fault. I guess they were up so late bloody fighting that they were too busy to notice I wasn't at home." He played with the hem of the blanket and Sherlock just watched him before biting his lip and pulling him down into bed again.  
  
"Come here, let me hold you, John. I've been told it works wonders when one is upset and besides it's barely 8 am.  We're teenagers, we're meant to sleep until, at least noon."  
  
John laughed at this and allowed Sherlock to pull him down into his arms. He sighed at the rhythmic sound of Sherlock's heart as the two boys fall asleep wrapped around each other again.  
  
John couldn't be sure, in his hazy, sleepy state but he swore he heard Sherlock say something along the lines of....  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
And if John Watson uttered something similar to...  
  
"Can I keep you?"  
  
then neither boy spoke of it as sleep and fate claimed them both.

 

**End.**


End file.
